


Plans Change

by FairyNiamh



Category: Men in Black (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-16
Updated: 2013-06-16
Packaged: 2017-12-15 03:24:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/844734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They had a plan, until they didn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plans Change

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt: _Let's not fight._ Given to me at (Yes, this is another new fandom for me.) **Un-Beta'd**

The two agents walked out of the restaurant. One, obviously, more than a little stressed out about something, but he kept his mouth shut until the duo was well out of hearing range. "Did you just - come on man that is not cool. We had a plan, a plan you agreed to. What happened to the plan?" The irritated agent asked his partner as he followed the fleeing agent.

"It fell through. I had to improvise," Kay said blandly.

Jay looked at his partner with wide eyes. "It feel through? How did it fall through Kay? You came up with the plan and you executed it. It was fool proof!"

"Look, I don't want to fight. No fighting amongst ourselves. The plan fell through because I didn't know that Mistle had the flounder." Kay said calmly.

"Mistle? Who the hell is Mistle? And what has fish got to do with stopping Henry? You remember Henry right? Seven foot four - slightly furry, we had to recently threaten to have him declawed? The man who has more temper than brains?" Jay asked as he flailed his arms about.

"Mistle, is his companion. He wasn't supposed to be there, but he was and he was eating flounder," Kay said calmly.

"Again with the fish. Why are you focusing on the fish Kay?" Jay asked with a near whine coloring his voice.

Kay sighed softly, though for him any noise that left his body was quite loud. "They're Catamen. Unlike our normal, Earthly felines, they hate fish. Literally hate it and would slice you through if you offered it to them, unless they are with child. Henry would have killed us if we had so much as looked at Mistle. His mate."

Jay blinked a few times and resisted the urge to rub his temple. "Mistle looked like a dude to me."

"You know in our line of work not to trust everything you see. However, there is only one sex amongst the Catamen. It's a roll of the dice as to who carries the offspring. I imagine Henry is very jealous of his mate right now." Kay said as he climbed into the car.

"No offense, but why?" Jay asked after he had climbed in after Kay.

"The partner who carries the young is the established Alpha. Neat huh? Anyhow, I'll get agent H to talk to Mistle tomorrow. She speaks Catamen and may or may not be carrying the Laramite ambassador's Spawn. You and I are going to not fight and eat pie," Kay said with a firm nod.

All Jay could do was nod and follow his partner's lead. Life was too fucking weird sometimes.

~Fin~


End file.
